Avengelyne
Avengelyne uh-venj-ah-leen is a fictional comic book character co-created by Rob Liefeld and Cathy Christian, and originally published in 1995 by Maximum Press and inspired from Ben Dunn's comic Warrior Nun Areala from Antartic Press. By the end of the 1990s, Avengelyne had a stint at Awesome Entertainment (only one issue published) and enjoyed a short stint at Avatar Press. Avengelyne returned to comics in the Arcana Studio one-shot Avengelyne vs. Koni Waves (February 2010). July 2011 saw a new Avengelyne ongoing series debut at Image Comics under the creative team of Mark Poulton and Owen Gieni. Avengelyne is an angel who fights the forces of evil and often finds herself face-to-face with demons, monsters, and the like. The original character design for Avengelyne was based on the likeness of former Vampirella model Cathy Christian. Fictional character biography Avengelyne was the most feared warrior in Heaven's Warhost, having single-handedly broken into Pandemonium, the outer fortress of Hell, to confront the Devil himself. She is a Fallen angel, banished from Heaven by God after being tricked into questioning his love for humans. Avengelyne was stripped of all her angelic abilities, other than her great strength and her blood, which, once extracted from her body, could be used as a weapon or a miracle once empowered by quoting verses from the Bible. Although he appeared truly angry, God was trying to prepare Avengelyne for a coming war for which she would need to be strengthened. Keeping her faith in the Lord even on Earth, Avengelyne began to fight the demons she found while there. Eventually, one of her enemies, the demon lord B'Liale, sent a demon, Kyle Wagner, to seduce Avengelyne and father a powerful demon child. God sent Passover, the Angel of Death, to kill Avengelyne for her involvement, but the child, Magog, was born prior to the angel's arrival, and so together Passover and Avengelyne drove the demon-spawn away. Seeing her devotion to him was still strong, God allowed Avengelyne to live, and she still fights demons on Earth. Eventually, when armageddon occurs, Avengelyne will lead Heaven's Warhost, with Passover as her second-in-command. Film In July 2013, co-creator Rob Liefeld and Gina Carano announced they were working on a big-screen adaptation of the series in which Carano would star as Avengelyne. Bibliography * Avengelyne #1-3 (mini-series, Maximum Press) * Avengelyne vol. 2, #1-14 (Maximum Press) * Avengelyne vol. 3, #1 (unfinished series, Awesome Entertainment) * Avengelyne: Armageddon #1-3 (mini-series, Maximum Press) * Avengelyne: Bible (one-shot special, Maximum Press) * Avengelyne: Deadly Sins #1-2 (mini-series, Maximum Press) * Avengelyne: Power #1-3 (mini-series, Maximum Press) Avengelyne also appears through various issues of Asylum. Avatar Press put out a version of Avengelyne commonly considered in different continuity: * Avengelyne: Bad Blood #1-2 * Avengelyne: Dark Depths #1-2 * Avengelyne: Dragon Realm #1-2 * Avengelyne: Revelation * Avengelyne: Seraphicide #½, 1 Image Comics began releasing a new ongoing Avengelyne series in 2011 that follows the Maximum Press continuity: * Avengelyne vol. 4 #1-up ;Crossovers * Avengelyne/Demonslayer * Avengelyne/Glory * Avengelyne/Glory II: The Godyssey * Avengelyne/Warrior Nun Areala * Avengelyne/Pandora * Avengelyne/Prophet #1-2 * Avengelyne/Shi * Avengelyne vs. Koni Waves * Glory/Avengelyne * Warrior Nun Areala and Avengelyne 1996 References External links * Avengelyne serialization at KeenSpot * International Catalogue of Superheroes: Avengelyne Category:Arcade Comics characters Category:Fictional angels Category:Extreme Studios titles Category:Awesome Comics titles Category:Avatar Press titles Category:Maximum Press Comics titles Category:Arcade Comics titles Category:Characters created by Rob Liefeld